Jeff Te odio
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Edge/Matt Hardy, empieza muy mal la verdad sea dicha pero acaba bien, al menos eso creo. Alby, esto es por tu cumpleaños así que espero que te guste. ¡¡La mayor de las felicidades! Y que cumples muchos más peque


Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Jeff llegaba a casa después de haber estado toda la noche en la calle, hablando con sus amigos y estando con su novia. Se tiró a la cama abatido, adormilado por todo el alcohol. Su estómago estaba encogido por algo que supuso que sería el alcohol, no había otra razón para ello.

Había prometido no volver a ir de fiesta hasta que tuviera un contrato de trabajo, pero la carne es débil y Jeff a una fiesta, jamás se había resistido. No había logrado ver a su hermano, pero no le extrañó. Acababa de volver de trabajar y estaría cansado, y su hermano últimamente era un blandengue a la hora de irse de fiesta.

El móvil sonó, lo miró pero no reconoció el número. Llevaba tal ciego encima que lo veía completamente borroso. Lo guardó en un cajón y dejó que sonara. Sin preocuparle, intentó dormir.

Hasta la mañana siguiente no fue persona. Se levantó con una gran resaca, pero pasó de su dolor de cabeza directamente. Se levantó de la cama y fue a ducharse con agua fría, para quitarse el olor a alcohol que llevaba impregnado. Tras lavarse los dientes, fue a atender su móvil. No tenía cuerpo ni tan siquiera para desayunar.

Las llamadas perdidas, en su gran mayoría eran de su padre. Así que, algo asustado (por la bronca que le pudiera echar por volver a irse de borrachera) le llamó.

- Dime papá, ¿qué querías?

- Jeff, por Dios, tú estás bien. Ven corriendo al hospital.

- ¿Por? - preguntó asustado - ¿Estás bien?

- Yo... Tu hermano... Un accidente de coche... Ven por favor.

Jeff colgó, recogió varias cosas y tras cerrar la puerta de casa, fue al hospital en una moto. Sobrepasó las velocidades pero le daba igual.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - le preguntó su padre al verlo llegar, tenía las gafas quitadas y su cara no parecía la mejor de todas

- Yo... ¿Cómo está? - preguntó

- Mal. Está mal. ¿No te llamó?

- No lo oí. - se excusó

- ¿Por qué...? Tu hermano es muy responsable, ¿por qué lo hizo? - preguntó

Jeff se encogió de hombros y se abrazó a él. ¿Por qué su hermano habría decido emborracharse y coger el coche?

- Él... Iba solo, ¿no? - preguntó Jeff asustado

- Sí... Se chocó contra un muro, no le pasó nada a nadie. - murmuró Gilbert - Dios... Yo... Yo voy a la capilla... Hay que pedirle a Dios que se ponga bien, que no le pase nada malo...

- ¿Se puede entrar?

- No... Los médicos quieren que esté tranquilo...

Jeff asintió y se sentó frente a la puerta de la UCI. Cuando vio que no había nadie por los pasillos ni ningún médico cerca, se coló dentro. La mayoría de los pacientes estaban casi irreconocibles así que tuvo que leer los informes que colgaba de cada cama para saber dónde estaba su hermano. Al encontrarlo, se puso frente a la cama y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

Se asustó de lo que vio.

La pierna derecha de Matt estaba vendada hasta la rodilla tras haber recibido diversos cortes bastante profundos, el torso desnudo tenía varios esparadrapos pegados por operaciones quirúrgicas que le habían tenido que hacer de urgencia. Tenía una traqueotomía hecha ya que en cuanto se colisionó sus vías respiratorias se cerraron, igualmente, estaba conectado a un respirador porque no podía hacerlo solo.

La cara la tenía completamente hinchada, por cortes hechas al atravesar el cristal y luego haberse chocado contra el muro. La nariz rota, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza...

Parecía que no iba a sobrevivir.

Jeff miró a su hermano mayor con tristeza. Le acarició el pelo y soltó un quejido, se miró el dedo. Uno de los innumerables cristalitos que su hermano tenía por el pelo se le clavó en el dedo. Se lo quitó de ahí y luego, uno a uno, se los fue quitando a Matt. Cuidándole. Porque sabía que su hermano lo necesitaba.

Al rato, cuando una de las enfermeras pasó a mirarles y ver si necesitaban de suero o cualquier otro medicamento, Jeff se fue a esperar fuera.

Aún seguía dándole vueltas a su cabeza porque su hermano se comportó de esa manera tan irresponsable sin llegar a quedarle nada claro. Llamó a Shannon y Shane para decírselo. Estos avisaron a los demás del grupo y prometieron pasarse poco a poco en los próximos días.

Por la mañana y viendo que Matt no evolucionaba para mejor, Jeff Sr. se fue a casa a ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y comer algo. Fue Jeff quien recibió a la policía.

- ¿Es familiar de Matt Moore Hardy? - preguntó uno de los agentes que era rubio, con ojos claros y bastante alto.

- Soy su hermano, ¿qué desean?

El policía sacó varios papeles y se los tendió.

- Le informamos que su hermano tendrá que pagar una multa de cinco mil dólares por conducir ebrio, además de los innumerables destrozos en las vías públicas que llevan a gastos de 1200 dólares...

- ¿Qué hizo? ¿No se estrelló solo con un muro? - preguntó Jeff aturdido con tanta información

- Su hermano destrozó varias papeleras, se llevó un contenedor por delante que provocó que los faros de un vehículo estacionado se rompiesen. - dijo

- ¿Cómo sabe que fue él?

- Hay cámaras que identifican la matrícula del coche que provocó esos incidentes con el de su hermano, que posteriormente se siniestró. Además. El hecho de conducir ebrio acarreará una retirada el carnet de dos años y medio. - le dijo

- Ah... Bueno si supongo.. Mi hermano ahora mismo está enfermo, muy enfermo. - le dijo señalando con la cabeza a la UCI

- Lo siento de veras señor, pero eso no le excederá de pagar las multas. - le dijo

- Lo entiendo... Bien... Él... Tiene el dinero en la cuenta, puede ir con mi padre... - informó - ¿Le doy el número?

- Si por favor. - pidió el policía

Tras unos cuantos trámites, estos se fueron y Jeff se quedó mirando la habitación de su hermano.

Las semanas pasaban y Matt estaba cada vez peor. Su corazón latía con mucha lentitud y había tenido ya una parada de donde lo habían sacado los médicos de puro milagro.

- Miren... Su hijo no despierta... - le dijo una de las veces el médico a Jeff Sr. - Las heridas están tardándole mucho en curársele y parece que no quiere luchar. Su subconsciente parece que no quiere seguir adelante, que quiere perder la batalla a la que lleva enfrentándose casi dos meses. Lo único que mejoró, como ya les dije, es que le quitamos el tuvo de la traqueotomía, pero igualmente, sigue sin poder respirar solo.

- ¿Y que van ha hacer...? No... No lo irán a desconectar, ¿no? - preguntó Gilbert asustado

El médico negó con la cabeza.

- Solo existe la posibilidad de desconectar a los pacientes cuando están oficialmente en estado vegetativo y sabemos seguro que no van a despertar. Su hijo, a pesar de que pueda respirar por si mismo, solo está en coma. O despertará o morirá, pero no se quedará en un estado intermedio, no tendrá muerte cerebral. - explicó

- Doctor tiene que hacer algo. - pidió Jeff - ¡Es mi hermano! Solo ha tenido un accidente de tráfico porque se emborrachó, ¡tiene que salir a delante! Es buena persona y además, no le hizo daño a nadie...

- Disculpe, creo que lo que le voy a decir puede sentarle mal pero... Su hermano, iba borracho pero aún así, un borracho puede tener constancia de sus actos a la hora de un accidente, además, hubiera dado mucho más trompos antes de estrellarse contra un muro. Su hermano no le pasó nada de eso, se saltó varios semáforos porque era una línea recta, iba buscando el muro. Ni tan siquiera frenó un poco.

- ¿Qué me quiere decir con eso?

- Que su hermano intentó suicidarse. - sentenció el médico

Gilbert abrió la boca de par en par, algo ofendido y a su vez sorprendido. Jeff sin embargo, no fue tan tranquilo como su padre y sus manos fueron corriendo a por la bata del médico. Apoyándolo contra la pared lo movió.

- ¡No diga eso! No conoce a mi hermano, ¿sabe? - le increpó - El nunca haría eso, ¡así que no mienta!

- Por favor señor, suélteme. - pidió el médico

Jeff lo zafó y lo vio irse.

- Jeff. No seas tan impetuoso. Te traerá problemas. - le dijo Gilbert

- Este tío no conoce de nada a Matt, no tiene derecho para...

- ¿Hace cuando no hablas con tu hermano? - le interrumpió Gilbert

- Yo... Venga ya papá, ¿en serio crees al médico? No sabe lo que dice, Matt se iría de fiesta y...

- Jeff... Las veces que he hablado con tu hermano lo notaba tristón... Yo creía que era por tí pero...

- No papá... Matt es así, Matt nunca... - dijo Jeff con miedo

Las máquinas que tenía Matt conectadas comenzaron a pitar y los médicos, casi como un huracán, entraron dentro de la habitación. Gilbert y Jeff entraron junto a ellos y vieron una vez más como a Matt se le paraba el corazón.

Los médicos le quietaron el respirador y accionaron las palas que intentarían traerle de nuevo a la vida. La primera vez no pasó nada, la segunda tampoco... Gilbert y Jeff cada vez tenían más miedo. Cada segundo era una tortura y cada intento fallido una oportunidad menos de que Matt regresara a la vida. En el tercer intento, sin embargo, sucedió algo inesperado. El corazón de Matt comenzó a latir deprisa y este, despertándose de esa inconsciencia en la que estaba sumido, abrió los ojos y soltó una palabrota.

Los médicos le hicieron un examen completo y luego, un escáner cerebral. Al rato, y tras comprobar que estaba perfectamente y que aún debería de estar un tiempo en el hospital para curar las heridas.

Gilbert y Jeff aceptaron la noticia felices, pues al menos, ya estaba despierto y bien. Estuvieron un rato a su alrededor, a penas cruzándose las palabras y sin obtener respuesta de porque había conducido borracho.

Al día siguiente, Jeff se encontraba a solas con su hermano ya que su padre había ido a casa a descansar para al fin, poder dormir tranquilo.

Los días fueron pasando y uno de ellos, Adam fue a visitarle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Jeff completamente perdido

Matt lo miró asombrado, pero no dijo nada.

- Vine a verle. Leí en las noticias que había tenido un accidente y hasta ahora, Vince no me dio un día libre para poder venir hasta aquí y visitarlo. - se sinceró el canadiense

- Mi hermano no ha hablado con nadie. ¿Qué te hace creer que hablará contigo después de lo que pasó.

- No quiero que hable conmigo. - le dijo mirándolo - Solo he venido a verle y a saber cómo está...

- Ya viste que está bien, así que... - empezó Jeff

- Jeffrey. - interrumpió Matt, su voz sonaba demasiado grave, quizás era por lo ronco que estaba - Déjanos a solas. - pidió

- ¿Qué...? ¿Estás...? ¿Por qué?

- Porque quiero hablar con Adam. - dijo Matt - Además, tu también tienes que descansar algo, ve aunque sea a la cafetería a tomarte algo.

Jeff suspiró y se fue.

- Uff... Dios. ¿No se va a ir nunca de aquí o qué? - dijo Matt abatido cuando su hermano se fue

- ¿Qué te pasa con él?

Matt se acarició la cara y le miró.

- ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?

- Tuviste un accidente de coche... Conducías borracho y te chocaste contra un muro...

- Me choqué aposta.

Adam alzó una ceja incrédulo.

- ¿Te chocaste aposta?

- Estaba tan... Quemado. Sí, por decirlo de una manera. Odiaba el comportamiento que tenía mi familia conmigo... De ignorarme... De que solo Jeff fuera importante... No lo aguanté... Me emborraché para perder parte de mis reflejos y fui directo al muro... No debería de estar vivo...

Adam se acercó y le acarició la frente.

- Dios tiene planes para ti, por eso estás vivo. - dijo dándole un beso allí.

- ¿Qué planes...?

- Voy a comprar unas cosas, ¿vale? Cuando venga... Te los diré... - dijo dándose la vuelta para irse

- Gracias por venirme a ver... - murmuró Matt bastante

- De nada. - dijo Adam moviendo la mano mientras se iba

Fue hasta la cafetería y se acercó a Jeff, lo cogió por el brazo y sle dijo al oído lo que Matt le había dicho, solo eso de:

- Se intentó suicidar. - y se fue

Matt entre abrió sus ojos, no había dormido desde que Adam había estado en la habitación, al menos, porque Jeff no hacía otra cosa que mirarle.

- Jeff, déjame. - le pidió

- Matt, tranquilo estoy aquí... - dijo este acercándose para acariciarle el pelo - Solo...

- No Jeff. No lo entiendes. Que me dejes. - le dijo Matt lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron - Lárgate, no quiero verte, ni a tí ni a nadie. Ni Shannon, ni a Shane ni a Kimo. A nadie. - le pidió - Así que lárgate.

- ¿Por qué Matt...? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - le dijo

- ¿Es que quieres que te lo diga? ¿En serio?

- Soy tu hermano yo... Quiero saberlo... No entiendo porque quisiste hacer tal cosa... No te pasaba nad...

Matt le miró ofendido.

- ¿Cómo que no me pasaba nada?

- Se te veía bien... Nunca dijiste que te pasara algo... Estabas bien en el trabajo y en la familia...

- ¿Alguna vez te molestaste en preguntármelo?

- Si joder Matt siempre...

- Jeff, las únicas veces que tu me has preguntado como estaba ha sido por cortesía, porque te lo he preguntado yo.

- ¡No digas eso! Siempre te he preguntado como estabas.

- Sí. - dijo Matt - Porque querías entonces que yo te lo preguntara para contarme que te habías metido en algún lío. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Jeff, se que desde siempre, desde que te hiciste famoso has sido el favorito de todos. Yo solo he sido tu hermano mayor. Desde que empezaste a triunfar el público de adoraba, daba igual lo que hicieras, la gente te aclamaba y yo siempre he estado a tu sombra. Siento envidia de ti sí, en el trabajo. Tú has sido campeón de los pesos pesados, de la WWE y te suspendieron dos veces. Y yo, sin ninguna falta y un buen comportamiento ¿qué conseguí? Ser campeón de los EEUU y de la ECW. ¿Crees que eso me hace sentirme feliz? Por ti si, pero yo también quiero tener un reconocimiento en el mundillo del Wrestling. Así que no me digas que en el trabajo me va bien. ¿Y de la familia? ¿Hablas de la familia? ¿De quienes? ¿De papá? Él solo tiene ojos para ti, siempre está preocupado y siempre que habla conmigo lo hace de ti. Eres un irresponsable que no se comporta como un puñetero adulto porque no le sale de los huevos. A ti te da igual y a papá le haces tanto daño que solo tiene ojos para tí. ¿Y de los amigos? La mayoría de las veces yo estoy de relleno, solo soy "Matt, el hermano de Jeff". Se que estoy en el grupo porque soy tu hermano. Además, yo fui quienes te los presentó así que pensarán que sería una ordinariez no invitarme. Pero por lo que he podido saber, hacéis fiestas increíbles los días que yo trabajo. No estaba bien. Siempre me tenía que comer mis problemas, todos ellos. ¿Sabes algo de mi vida personal desde lo de Amy? ¿Lo sabes? Sí. Que estuve saliendo con Ashley, no sabes más. - se sinceró - ¿Preguntaste? No. No sabes ni siquiera si estoy enamorado. Por eso lo hice, si no le importo a mi familia, ni tengo éxito en mi trabajo, ¿por qué coño tendría que seguir viviendo?

- Matt... No... No parecías estar tan mal... Hemos hecho muchos Hardy show...

- Jeff, joder, que soy actor. Al menos eso creo. No me cuesta fingir. Pero hay veces, que estallo y yo estallé de otra manera.

- Yo... Lo siento Matt... Creí...

- No quiero tus disculpas Jeff. Eres mi hermano y supongo que te querré siempre por eso, pero no quiero que te disculpes por eso. Así que vete, ¿vale? Déjame solo. - pidió

Jeff miró al suelo alicaído. Completamente desilusionado con lo que le había dicho su hermano pero sobretodo culpable. Si hubiera mostrado el mismo nivel de preocupación que Matt siempre había tenido con él, a pesar de haberse metido en líos, nunca hubiera pasado eso. Y Matt, no hubiera estado al borde de la muerte. Tomó aire y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Matt lo interrumpió.

- Jeff. Vete por favor. - pidió - Ya vuelve mañana o como quieras, pero por favor. Vete.

Jeff se dio media vuelta y se fue mientras decía en voz baja:

- Te quiero hermano.

Matt suspiró y miró al techo de su habitación. No debió de haber sido tan bruco sabiendo como de jodido estaba su hermano con las drogas y la peligrosa recaída en ellas que tenía si algo le salía mal, pero en ese momento no le importaba en absoluto. Llevaba jodido muchísimo tiempo, había tenido que enfrentarse a sus temores solo, sin poder consultarlo con nadie. No tenía novia, su padre solo estaba pendiente de los problemas de su hijo menor. Su madre estaba muerta y sus amigos... Matt siempre supo que nunca obtendría nada con esas amistades. Además. Se sentía de relleno. Desde hace bastante se sentía de relleno en todos sitios. De que simplemente hablaban con él por pena.

Al menos, tenía conocidos en la empresa y había logrado hablar con ellos. Ron no podría compararse con nadie. Había estado llevándose con él desde que entró y cuando su hermano y Shane lo dejaron solo, se unió aún más. Podría considerarlo un amigo "verdadero". Alguien que no le dejaría en la estacada tan fácilmente. Y lo agradecía. Desde hace tiempo necesitaba a alguien a quien confesarle de todo. Y por muchas cosas por las que Matt se creía ser rechazado, fue aceptado. Ron le animó a que diera los pasos correctos.

- ¿Se puede? - preguntó la voz de Adam

Matt le miró de reojo, su corazón latió algo más rápido y la máquina que le miraba el pulso, que dio fe de ello, recibió una mirada asesina.

- Como no. - dijo al fin

Adam entró y se sentó cerca de la cama de Matt.

- Vi a tu hermano bajar al borde de un ataque de ansiedad... ¿Qué pasó?

- Que estallé. - se sinceró

- ¿Estallaste?

- Le conté todo los motivos por los que hice esto.

Adam suspiró.

- Ron me llamó. Dice que vendrá a verte esta noche y se quedará aquí contigo. - le dijo - Está bastante preocupado por tí. Se nota que sois buenos amigos. - sonrió

Matt le miró por un momento antes de sonrojarse más.

- Tengo que decirte algo importante. - le dijo mirando de nuevo al frente

- Dime.

- Verás, desde hace tiempo yo...

La canción de "One" de Metálica proveniente del móvil de Adam, le interrumpió. Este hizo un signo a Matt de que esperara, colgó la llamada y luego puso el móvil en silencio.

- Disculpa. Dime.

- Nada... Déjalo no tiene importancia. - dijo Matt ahora, algo acojonado

Adam se acarició la barba con tranquilidad, pensándose lo que le iba a decir.

- Mira Matt, desde que pasó todo lo de Amy... Eso de que yo te la quitara, por así decirlo, y después de haberlo pasado yo tan mal tras que me dejara... - murmuró y suspiró - Te veía más raro de lo normal. Eso de la "nube negra" creo que se acercaba mucho a como yo te veía. Muy encerrado en ti mismo. Supuse que tenías problemas con tus amigos o tu familia, se te notaba en tu manera de comportarte con los demás, cuando no estabas a solas con Ron. Era un poco falsa de "estoy sonriendo para que no me preguntéis como me van las cosas". Llevo... - murmuró y miró al lado contrario de Matt mientras se sonrojaba - Te amo. - le dijo al fin - Te quiero mucho Matt, no solo como amigo. Me gustaría mucho estar siempre a tu lado, preguntándote cómo estás cuando no te encuentres bien, me gustaría ver como despiertas por la mañana me gustaría... - dijo mirándole - Sentir tus labios. Me gustaría mucho salir contigo.

Matt le miró sorprendido. Su lengua se convirtió en plomo a la vez que sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse.

- Mira. Piénsatelo... ¿Vale? No sé si sientes lo mismo o no... No soy bueno descubriendo esas cosas, pero me gustaría que te lo pensaras y que me respondieras de la manera más sincera posible. ¿Vale?

Matt logró asentir con la cabeza.

_Vamos Matt... Dile que sí..._ le dijo una parte de su cabeza

- Oye...

- Dime. - dijo Adam dibujando una sonrisa que ahora era solo y únicamente para Matt

Matt sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Me puedes colar un refresco? - pidió de manera tonta

Adam asintió y se levantó a por él. Al volver, estuvieron hablando de temas aleatorios pero no volvieron a tocar el tema de la declaración. A la noche, Adam se fue con las llaves de la casa de Matt en sus manos. Ya que no había nadie, este le cedía su casa. Además, Adam quería hablar con Jeff para que este no cometiera ninguna locura y explicarle de otra manera lo que le había dicho Matt.

Los días fueron pasando y Matt se recuperaba favorablemente. De vez en cuando era visitado por un psicólogo que quería buscar respuestas a lo que había hecho. Matt contestaba. Lo cierto es que hace mucho que necesitaba uno, que atendiera sus problemas y le diera buenos consejos para poder sobrepasarlos. Aunque sabía que ya no estaba solo.

En Septiembre, cuando fue dado de alta, fue recogido por Jeff y Adam. Se fueron a casa y tras una "fiesta sorpresa" que a Matt le pareció que sobraba (no él, sino la fiesta) se quedó solo junto a su hermano y Adam. Estos se lanzaban miradas que podían dar mucho de sí y Jeff, que no era tonto, se daba cuenta de ellas.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó

- ¿Desde…? ¿Qué? – preguntó Matt confuso - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – quiso saber

Jeff soltó una carcajada y luego se tapó la boca.

- Vamos, estamos en el siglo XXI… Que seáis pareja no me importa…

Matt y Adam se sonrojaron al máximo, ambos se miraron como si acabaran de ser descubiertos y negaron con la cabeza, nerviosos, casi como adolescentes.

- ¡No estamos saliendo! – dijeron ambos avergonzados

Jeff alzó una ceja.

- ¿Queréis hacer el favor de comportaros como personas adultas que sois?

- Somos adultos… - murmuró Matt

- Ya si… Yo me voy… Hace mucho que sobro… - dijo levantándose

Se dirigió a la puerta y se fue a su casa.

Matt y Adam se miraron.

- ¿Te lo pensaste? – le preguntó

Matt solo suspiró.

- Debería de haberte dicho desde un primer instante que además de haber hecho esto, además de por todos los motivos que tuve era porque no me quería declarar. No quería que me rechazaras, que volvieras a discutir conmigo por algo relacionado con mis sentimientos… No quería volver a ser pateado y por eso… Hice aquello. – le dijo

Adam se colocó frente a él, poniéndose en cuclillas para poder estar a una altura un poco más baja. Cogió la mano de Matt y la acarició luego, tiró un poco de ella hacia él y logró que su cuerpo se le acercara.

Matt tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, quería eso desde hace tanto que ahora mismo se había quedado completamente en blanco. Pero al menos, supo reaccionar y continuar el beso cuando los labios de Adam se unieron con los suyos.

Cuando lo atraparon por siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
